


Smultronställe

by Blacklace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gabe deserves a medal tbh, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Tyson was hurt by a raging asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: (n.) lit. "place of wild strawberries"; a special place discovered, treasured, returned to for solace and relaxation; a personal idyll free from stress or sadness





	Smultronställe

**Author's Note:**

> So... I made a thing. And I feel really weird about it because I haven't written anything for ages? But it was in the back of my head for quite some time and it needed to get out. Like right now.
> 
> It's not beta'd, all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them. I'll go through the story again in some time to get rid of as many mistakes as I can.

Tyson’s whole world is spinning and not in the cool I’m-on-a-merry-go-round kind of way. The ground under his feet is unstable, almost liquid. His temples pound violently and he’s bent over the toilet, puking his guts out.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobs before he throws up again.

There’s a warm hand on his back. “It’s okay, Tys. Just let it all out, you’ll feel better.”

And Tyson really hates himself in that moment. Utterly humiliated with cold bathroom tiles digging into his knees he feels ashamed of himself. There’s no pain in his knees now, per se, but he knows that his ego won’t be the only thing bruised come tomorrow morning.

Tyson sobs as another wave of nausea hits him. “I’m embarrassing,” he whines, tears prickling at his eyes. “Fuck, Gabe, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gabe says and places a cold washcloth at the back of Tyson’s neck. “Here, this will help.”

It feels so good Tyson moans. If he had any conscience left in him he’d feel embarrased.

 

*

 

After Tyson’s stomach calms down and he brushes his teeth with a spare toothbrush Gabe gives him, he collapses back on the sofa right between passed-out Nate and very sober Gabe. Which, why the fuck is he sober?

“Do you feel better?” Gabe asks softly over Nate’s snoring and some hockey that’s on TV.

This time Tyson blushes. “Yeah,” he mumbles. His head feels heavy and he flings himself dramatically in the cushions. He miscalculates terribly because that much vodka and wine can’t do any good to your balance sensors, and ends up in Gabe’s lap instead.

Gabe laughs, but places his hands over Tyson’s chest and keeps him there. And it’s all the invitation Tyson needs to stay put. The entire world spins too fast anyway, he might as well hold onto something so he doesn’t fly off with the velocity of it.

It doesn’t take too long for Tyson to start babbling again. And there’s _nothing_ he can do about it. He wants to stop himself from talking, yet all he can do is just watch himself in horror as he dumps his dirty laundry all over the place. It’s like standing behind a soundproof glass, realizing what is happening, but having zero power to control or change it.

“I just thought this time it was for real, you know?” Tyson says absently, watching the Swedish extra league hockey Gabe has put on. He doesn’t see much from the game, everything on the screen is too fast and too blurred. “He came into my life, so charming and perfect and SO hot, Gabe. Like, I wanted to drop down on my knees right there and then when he smiled at me.” Tyson has a stupid smile on his face and there’s no stopping his rambling now. He can and will feel mortified later. “I was so tired of being alone that I ignored all the red flags,” he sighs. “He never cared for me. I was nothing to him but a good fuck. And I fucking _knew it_ , Gabe. I just chose to ignore it this whole time because it was all so good.” There are tears prickling at his eyes and he hides his face in Gabe’s thigh. The familiar feeling of shame is surfacing again.

“Hey, don’t do that to yourself,” Gabe says quietly and carts his fingers gently through Tyson’s messy hair.

“It’s the truth though,” Tyson sulks. “I fell in love with him, did everything I saw in his eyes. But I was just a convenient entertainment for him the whole time. And he knew I had feelings for him but chose to say nothing. That fucking bothers me, you know? I never meant anything to him and he never planned for me to be a part of his life. But he knew I had feelings for him and instead of putting a stop to it he just let me have a go at it, making myself even more miserable.”

Tyson met Adrian couple months back when the entire team went drinking after a big home win over Montreal. Adrian with his perfect bronze hair and chiseled chin looked like he stepped out of a magazine. Tyson didn’t want to pick up that night and definitely didn’t want to pick up a guy. But Adrian… with his Swedish accent and gorgeous, blinding smile, had Tyson swept off his feet the moment he introduced himself.

So of course he went home with him and they fucked on about every surface of Adrian’s apartment. Looking back, that’s probably where Tyson should’ve stomped the brakes. Maybe go on a fucking date first. But no, Tyson could never do things the right way.

“I should’ve known better. I’m such an idiot, Gabe,” Tyson sobs and this time Gabe nudges him up and into his arms.

“Stop blaming yourself, Tys. It’s not your fault. If that guy is stupid enough to leave you, then you should be smart enough to let him go.”

And of course Gabe would be this nice to drunk-ass, crying Tyson. “I love you, man,” Tyson chuckles through the tears and clutches at Gabe’s shirt.

Gabe squeezes him tight and kisses the top of his head. “I love you too.”

They stay like that for a while and Tyson goes on a rant about Adrian, how amazing he was in bed and how hot his body was. And Gabe listens. Patient and comforting while Nate is passed out like the biggest traitor he is.

It’s close to three am when Tyson starts dozing off on Gabe’s chest and Gabe puts him into the guest bedroom. And with a vague feeling of nausea and embarrassment Tyson falls asleep the moment he hits the sheets.

 

*

 

He wakes up at god knows what time. Judging by the sun it’s at least noon. He blinks the sleep away from his eyes and groans at the sharp pain prodding everywhere.

There’s a glass of water and an aspirin on the bedside table and despite Tyson’s overall shitty mood he still smiles. Of course Gabe would care for him like that.

He takes a shower, brushes his teeth and puts on some clothes Gabe left on the dresser. Everything is slightly bigger on Tyson but the washed-off cotton of Gabe’s white t-shirt and the soft fabric of sweats are too comfortable to complain. He feels like a decent human being when he emerges from the guest bedroom, which is a bold statement considering how embarrassing, gross and despicable he was last night.

“Here you are,” Gabe gives him a giant smile when Tyson walks in the kitchen. Nate is already there, slouched over a cup of coffee by the breakfast island.

“Hey,” Tyson greets them and Gabe pushes a fresh mug of steaming coffee into his hands.

“Pancakes will be ready in a few,” Gabe tells him and Tyson wants to kiss this man for how awesome he is.

“The real MVP here. Take notes, Nate,” Tyson sits down next to his best friend, who just grumbles something unintelligible.

 

*

 

After both Tyson and Nate leave Gabe’s apartment Tyson has a lot of time for self-reflection. He spilled about every dirty secret he had, cried repeatedly, threw up and then passed out on Gabe. Admittedly he could’ve done a lot worse than that, but he still feels like shit.

He has a moral hangover for solid next two days until he has to face both Nate and Gabe in the locker room on a practice day.

Nate, used to Tyson’s various endeavors, greets him as usual. It’s probably because Nate has seen Tyson done things that were a lot more questionable than that and nothing can throw him off now. Gabe though… Tyson feels like Gabe treats him differently now. Ever since he spilled about breaking up with Adrian and being messed up by it, Gabe has been treating him, well, nicely? Tyson can’t quite name what it is that has changed, but it’s there, hanging in the air between them.

Tyson tries to play it cool and when they’re on the ice he shoots a puck at Gabe’s ankle to get his attention. “Man, I’ve got such a moral hangover.”

Gabe laughs at that. “Moral hangover? Tyson, you have no morals.”

“Hey, shut up Landesnerd,” Tyson sputters.

“Whatever you say, T-bear,” Gabe skates away, still laughing at him.

It’s not until a lot later that Tyson gets to really apologize to Gabe for throwing up at his place and whining like a little bitch the whole evening. They’re at Tyson’s place for their regular Friday movie night, waiting for Nate and EJ to show up.

“Stop apologizing, Tys. It was an emergency break-up meeting, okay? You needed to get it out of your system, that’s normal, man,” Gabe tells him in all seriousness. “You’d do the same if it was me or Nate going through this stuff.”

“I guess,” Tyson sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “But I’m still so sorry. You let me ramble about how amazing his dick was, for Christ’s sake.”

Gabe throws his head back and laughs. It takes him a while to stop wheezing and Tyson has to kick him in the shin to quit it. “Don’t laugh at me like that!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gabe wipes the tears from his eyes. “I know you were in a lot of emotional pain, but it was also pretty hilarious.”

Tyson huffs and folds his arms over his chest. “How is me waxing poetry over some asshole’s sex skills funny?”

Gabe shrugs. “One would think you have zero game. But you might be quite something in the bed from all the heroic bragging you did.”

Tyson kicks him again, because that’s not funny.

“Seriously now, though,” Gabe’s expression grows solemn. “How are you?”

Tyson slouches a little on the couch and looks down in his lap. “It still hurts. But I’m getting better. Thank you.”

Gabe squeezes his knee and gives him a small smile. “Anytime you need.”

There’s a tiny smile tugging on Tyson’s lips. “Thanks, man, I really appreciate it. Just don’t let me mix vodka with wine next time, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.”

 

*

 

Nate and EJ never arrive.

“EJ just texted me his dog started throwing up. He won’t make it,” Gabe says halfway through Tyson’s executive decision making between salted caramel and strawberry-chocolate ice cream.

“Oh man, that sucks,” Tyson says as he chooses the strawberry ice cream, much to Gabe’s disapproval. He then checks his phone. “Weird. Nate texted me he needs to sort something out with Jo and that he’s bailing.”

“Young love, you know how it is,” Gabe gives him an amused smirk and Tyson shoves at him.

“Ew Gabriel, I don’t need to know that!”

They laugh and bicker in the kitchen for a little longer until Tyson declares it’s officially a movie night with just the two of them, ice cream and a good bottle of wine.

“What are we watching this time?” Gabe asks when he makes himself comfortable, legs propped on the coffee table. He’s so at home in Tyson’s house and Tyson wouldn’t want it any other way. It helps him feel relaxed, just seeing how comfortable Gabe is around him.

“Since it’s only you here to judge me…” Tyson pauses and dives into his impressive DVD collection. ”Tangled?” he looks up at Gabe and Gabe… he doesn’t mock him. He just has this impossibly soft expression on his face that Tyson hates because it’s all he’s wanted for so long, to have somebody look at him like this, but it’s the wrong time and wrong person and it messes with Tyson’s head. “Yeah, Tangled is fine by me.”

 

*

 

Somehow Tyson ends up wasted, again.

He’s crying on the fluffy carpet in the living room while Gabe tries to comfort him. “He told me he’d never do anything to hurt me,” Tyson sobs. “He told me so much about his life and himself... he made me feel like I’m a part of it. But I never was.”

“He was an asshole, Tys,” Gabe strokes his fingers over Tyson’s back. “If he couldn’t appreciate you, he’s an idiot, okay? You have so much to offer. Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

“Not him,” Tyson pouts. “He’s perfect, Gabe!” he runs his fingers through his hair and it has to be a goddamn mess but he doesn’t care anymore.

“What makes him so perfect then?”

“I…” Tyson stops, looks at the far wall behind Gabe and zones out. He has a good question. What was so perfect about Adrian that made Tyson lose his goddamn mind? “I guess,” Tyson takes a deep breath in, “that the way he treated me, you know? He showed great manners and respect.”

“He didn’t respect you at the end though, did he,” it’s not even a question. It’s a statement and Tyson knows it. Knows that Gabe is right, too.

“No, he didn’t,” he picks on the carpet so he doesn’t have to look at Gabe. “But he was so nice about our breakup! And he’s still nice to me, now.”

“Tyson,” Gabe sighs.

“What?”

“I’ve seen how he tried to get back at you. It’s unhealthy.”

“Maybe so. But it’s hard to forget him when he’s so nice to me.”

Gabe reaches for the unfinished bottle of wine and drinks straight from it. He winces a little at the taste and then wipes a single drop of liquid from his lips. Tyson does not watch that. He does _not_. “It sounds pretty manipulative to me,” he shrugs. “When we were at the bar last time and he showed up, it was clear he wanted to fuck you even though you guys were already over. That didn’t look like he respected your boundaries at all.”

The worst part is that Gabe is right. Tyson draws his knees in, hugging them to his body as he listens to Gabe’s quiet voice. It all feels like one big betrayal.

“I trusted him, you know?” Tyson says into the quietness of the room. “It’s hard for me to trust people, but I thought I could try this time and really put myself out there.”

“I know,” Gabe says. “Come here,” he pulls him into a hug and Tyson goes.

Tyson squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. “Everything in me was screaming don’t trust him, but I wanted to, so, so bad.”

He ends up crying again. Broken and embarrassed. It starts to be a regular thing in his life and he hates it with a burning passion.

 

*

 

Tyson hangs out with Nate the next day after gym. They go to their favorite Italian place and this time Tyson is determined to not order anything from the dessert menu, because no, fuck you feelings.

Halfway through their meal Nate brings up the subject of last night’s failed movie night. “How was your date with Gabe?”

Tyson kicks him under the table. “Don’t call it that. Also, it was pretty awesome. You guys are lame for not coming.”

Nate humms along, nodding his head. “But have you ever actually thought about how Gabe and Adrian look suspiciously alike?” he asks and _what_. That came out of nowhere.

Tyson stares at him for a wild minute, wheels turning in his head.

“What?”

Nate gives him this _Are you an idiot_ kind of look. “Think about it.”

So Tyson does. Like, when he thinks about it, Adrian and Gave are both Swedish – that much is true. And they both have beautiful, bronze hair that Tyson wants to bury his fingers in. He almost opens his mouth to protest they’re not the same, but then he remembers the beard Adrian has and how it has these adorable ginger undertones, very similar to the ones Gabe has. And that they both have a tremendous taste in fashion and rockin’ hot bodies with perfectly tanned skin.

“Fuck,” Tyson mutters under his breath.

“Exactly, buddy,” Nate pats him on the shoulder. “The entire team thought it was weird when you showed up with him. It was like you picked up Gabe’s twin brother or something.”

“I never realized that they looked this much alike.”

Nate gives him a look like he doesn’t quite believe it, but drops the issue so they can turn their attention back to the food. Tyson doesn’t stop thinking about what Nate had told him though. The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. He was swept off his feet by Adrian’s looks first. The guy was smoking hot, obviously. He was charming, funny and incredible in bed. It was a little weird how much in common he had with Gabe. Except Gabe wasn’t a raging asshole.

Tyson remains silent all the way until Nate drops him off at his house.

“You know… Gabe was never too happy about Adrian,” Nate tells him just as Tyson is leaving the door.

And before he can ask what the hell does that mean, Nate drives off.

 

*

 

They play against the Flyers and Tyson is nervous for some reason. It rarely ever happens for him these days, he’s not a rookie anymore.

“Hey, you alright there?” Gabe sits in the stall next to him.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Tyson waves his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. “I’m fine.”

Gabe knocks their knees together. “I have a good feeling about today’s game.”

Tyson smiles at him, because he knows Gabe is purposefully trying to cheer him up. “Yeah? Does that mean you won’t get into a five minute fighting major this time?”

“Hey now!” Gabe scoffs, but it’s all for show. “You love it when I fight for your honor.”

And that much is true. Gabe has gotten into countless fights for Tyson. There would never be a minute, a second of hesitation on his part. Each time somebody illegally checked or crushed Tyson Gabe would be there, dropping his gloves and punching faces. “Don’t get your head too big, it already barely fits in the helmet,” Tyson jabs at him and Gabe just laughs.

It all makes Tyson feel better, so much better about everything.

Because Gabe has always been there for him. Never judging him for his questionable life choices, always supporting him and being a good friend. Gabe is that kind of friend who he can let his guard down around and sure Nate is his best buddy too, but Gabe… there’s something different about the things with Gabe. There’s not much time to think about it though as they are headed on the ice and into the game.

They end up winning in overtime. A big win that leaves them happy and exhausted.

 

*

 

As it is after most wins, they crash in their favorite bar for a drink or two.

Tyson is happily squished between EJ and Gabe, sipping on his sweet margarita and to be fair life is pretty awesome at that point. Mikko is trying to prove to Nate he’s capable of cooking and EJ tells everybody his latest fishing trip story. Gabe’s knuckles are scraped raw from the fight Voracek pulled him into and Tyson can’t stop thinking about it. Gabe might not have shed his gloves off for him, but it was hot nonetheless.

He’s pulled out of his thinking by EJ who leans in and says: “I think your ex came here. Just thought you should be aware.”

Tyson immediately tenses, his fight-or-flight instinct kicking in. It doesn’t take more than a handful of seconds for Tyson to spot Adrian in the crowd and if it wasn’t for the entire team surrounding him he’d crawl under the table and stayed there until it was time to close the bar.

“Tys, you gotta tell Soda that he’s so wrong about-“ Gabe says but cuts himself off abruptly. “Tys?” he probably follows Tyson’s line of sight because Tyson hears him mutter a _fuck_ under his breath soon after.

Tyson still entertains the idea of crawling under the table and possibly dying there, when Adrian spots him by the table and gives him this big, gorgeous smile and waves at him. Tyson wants to bang his head on the table, because why would God want to punish him like this?

Then Gabe sits up and leaves and Tyson wants to yell at him to not leave him alone right now, but instead he stays frightened and frozen into place, dreading the moment Adrian would come by and start playing his charms on him.

“Oh man, this will be good,” he hears Nate and looks over to him with a questioning look. “Just look,” he nods his head towards the bar.

Tyson turns just in time to see Gabe approach Adrian and straight on punching him in the face. There are immediately other people on them, pulling them apart and Tyson can’t see much. He figures Gabe will get thrown out by the bouncer either way as he sees the said bouncer push through the crowd to get to them. He feels a surge of pride and satisfaction as he leaves the table and goes outside.

Presumably, Gabe is there and so is Adrian. They’re shouting things in Swedish at one another and they look dangerously close to a real fist-fight. Tyson takes a deep breath in and braces himself for this shit show that is his life now. He steps in between them, facing Gabe. “Let’s go, Gabe. He’s not worth any more trouble.”

“But Tyson, he punched me first!” Adrian whines and the tone with which he says it just rubs Tyson all wrong.

“Fuck you, Adrian. Go home,” he snaps and doesn’t even bother looking at him. He looks at Gabe instead. His chest is heaving like he just did a shift on the ice and there’s blood on his clenched fist. His eyes look wild and they’re full of anger. But even though he looks like he’ll pounce Adrian any second now, he still allows Tyson to guide him away and into his car.

Tyson drives without another word, tells the other guys they’re bailing out for obvious reasons.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe finally says. “I shouldn’t’ve done that.”

Tyson stays quiet, but breathes through it, relaxes his clenched hands on the steering wheel. _It’s okay, you can calm down now_ , he tells himself. He looks over at Gabe briefly and sees how devastated he looks. Which no, he should never feel like that when he literally picked a scrap for Tyson’s honor. So he tells him that much.

“I’m actually glad you punched him, however bad it sounds.”

Gabe laughs a little. “I’ve wanted to do it for a long time now. And seeing him walking in, being so self-assured like that. Man, I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Listening to these words warms Tyson’s insides up. Gabe has always cared about him. Never hesitated to cheer Tyson up when he was feeling under the weather, never made him feel unwanted or annoying.

And Tyson hasn’t exactly given much thought to the whole Adrian-looking-a-lot-like-Gabe thing, but he supposes he should do it. And maybe Gabe can help him understand it better.

“Why have you always wanted to punch Adrian?”

Gabe goes silent. Tyson can see him picking at his bloody knuckles from the corner of his eye. When Gabe doesn’t dignify his question with an answer Tyson just lets it be and pulls over to his favorite 24/7 diner that serves waffles. He’s been craving some comfort food and fuck if he doesn’t love waffles every now and then.

“Waffles? Really?” Gabe mocks him and there he goes. Tyson knows how to deal with Landy who makes fun of him for his sweet tooth.

“Shut up, we both know you’ll complain but end up stealing from my plate. Like seriously, Gabe, your ass won’t get any bigger if you let yourself eat something sweet every now and the.”

“Well it can’t be that big if it fits into your mouth,” Gabe casually shrugs and Tyson chokes on his own spit.

He doesn’t even have a good comeback for that. He’s _canceled_. Tyson Barrie is now officially canceled, go thank Gabriel Landeskog, the Swedish supermodel disaster that happens to be a hockey player and Tyson’s worst nightmare in one person.

 

*

 

They both get ice cream to go when they are leaving the diner and Tyson makes Gabe hold both their cups while he drives off to the nicest spot in Denver. Nate and he would sometimes go there to watch the city and shoot the shit. Tyson likes the aesthetic of the place, it takes him back to his teenage years and endless summers. Back to the time when his biggest worry was how long he could stay outside without his mom getting angry at him.

The ice cream is somewhat melted when Tyson takes it from Gabe and gets outside to sit on the hood of his car. Gabe joins him and they sit close to each other, touching from shoulder to thigh because the concept of personal space is long lost on them. Or at least that’s what Tyson tells himself it is.

“I never liked the guy,” Gabe starts. He stares down at his ice cream like it personally offended him just now, so Tyson remains silent and waits for Gabe to continue. “First time I saw him I knew he’d be trouble. There was no adoration in the way he looked at you, just want and filth.” He shakes his head and Tyson hangs on every word that is coming off of his lips.

How did Gabe see all this? Why would he pay so much attention to the way some guy looked at Tyson?

Gabe sets the empty cup aside and looks at Tyson. “I know you’re still hurting. But you deserve so much better, Tys. You deserve someone who won’t turn you down when you need them. Someone who will love listening to your ramblings about which ice cream is better or why Brooklyn Nine-Nine is the best TV show ever,” he pauses for a while and Tyson feels like he’s drowning in the blue of Gabe’s eyes. “You deserve someone who will love you for you and not for your body or your career or any other bullshit.”

Gabe is getting progressively mad as he speaks and he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. Tyson traces the movement with his eyes, watches as golden strands fall perfectly back into place. He thinks to himself if all Swedes are born with perfect hair. And if so, how’s that even fair?

“I-- I got so mad when he told you that you were obsessed with him. Jesus, how can anyone say that? You’re the most thoughtful person I know, anyone should be lucky to have their attention directed at them.”

“Gabe.” _If you don’t stop talking I might fall._

“He is such an asshole for treating you like a piece of meat. I should’ve punched him sooner and-“

“Gabe!”

His lips look so good like this. So soft and inviting. The faintest blush on his tanned skin drives Tyson mad.

“What?”

He can’t do it. Not like this, not so soon.

He hugs Gabe instead, squeezes him in his arms as hard as he can and shuts his eyes close. “Thank you. For everything.” He feels Gabe hug him back, feels him clutch his hands in Tyson’s shirt. Tyson shivers as the heat from Gabe’s body seeps into his, makes him warm and relaxed. The smell of Gabe’s perfume is like a familiar blanket of comfort, telling him it’s okay to let his guard down, telling him it’ll all be good.

All good.

 

*

 

It takes Tyson a lot of time to sort through the mess that’s in his head.

He gets rid of Adrian, which is the healthiest thing he’s done for his love life in a while. He goes to the gym more, which helps, too. And he gives Gabe more thought and in consequence, more attention, too. Which is why, during the past month or so, they’ve gotten closer than they’ve ever been before. Even Nate notices and complains.

“Are you gonna trade me for Gabe now? Is that it?”

Tyson gives him a shocked look. “I’d never get rid of you! You’re stuck with me until you die, remember?”

There’s a small smile on Nate’s lips. “Yeah, I forgot that I lost the return receipt.”

“See? No way you can give me back now.”

They do end up talking about how things between Tyson and Gabe have changed, though. And Tyson has a feeling Nate knows a lot more about this than he’s letting on. He tries to pry it from him, but he always hears the same line from Nate.

“You can figure it out on your own. I know you can.”

 

*

 

So Tyson waits. And thinks.

He knows, logically, that there is something between him and Gabe that’s slowly burning up. Gabe’s hate for Adrian and his desire to spend as much time as possible with Tyson were kinda a giveaway on their own. And the way Gabe would treat Tyson just made it clearer where his intentions truly were.

Tyson was an idiot for not noticing it sooner. The signs were always there. All the cute teasing and subtle touches, his worries over Tyson’s wellbeing, the countless times he listened to Tyson whining over other guys. What Tyson doesn’t understand is why Gabe hasn’t made a move sooner.

But when Tyson thinks about it… he’s been always talking about someone else. He never really gave Gabe a chance to do anything. And when Tyson showed up with Adrian it probably looked like a one big _fuck you_ to Gabe. Honestly, Tyson admires Gabe for not giving up.

But what about Tyson? What does he want from all this? From Gabe? Gabe deserves so much more than being just a stupid rebound. Tyson would never want to do that to him.

 

*

 

It sort of clicks together one afternoon.

Tyson is browsing the Instagram explore page, lazing around, and stumbles upon a gorgeous pic of some sort of cottage in the countryside and his first thought is that it’d be a perfect spot to spend time with Gabe. And it dawns on him. It's not about a rebound anymore.

It’s been Gabe. It’s been him all along. If Tyson ever thought that the crush he had on Gabe from his rookie year went away, it never did. It was just hiding in the closet and taking steroids this whole time.

Tyson almost ends up calling Nate for an advice what he should do now, but then he remembers that he can figure it out on his own. He made this mess and for once he can clean it up without anybody’s interference. But if he really does this, it needs to be perfect. All of it.

First though he needs to get Gabe.

“Hey, so I was wondering,” and what the hell, why is Tyson sweating so much? He has talked to Gabe over the phone literally hundreds of times. “Wanna grab a dinner with me tomorrow? My place?” his heart is beating so fast he might as well throw up from the nerves.

Gabe laughs. “You cooking?”

“Uh, yeah?” _just calm down, Barrie, jesus._

There’s that laugh again. “You sure it’s a good idea? Last time you cooked I had to turn off the fire alarm for you.”

Tyson sputters. “That was once! And it was your fault anyway, you were distracting me!”

“Oh so now it’s my fault,” there’s a smile in Gabe’s voice and Tyson knows he’s being teased, but his ego is still a little bruised from that fire alarm incident. “What are you cooking anyway?”

“That’s a surprise,” Tyson says quickly. “Be at my place at six, okay? And wear something nice. Gotta go, bye,” and with that Tyson hangs up before he can truly embarrass himself.

 

*

 

By sheer luck Tyson manages to get everything on his shopping list, manages to decorate the outside patio, pick decent enough clothes for himself and cook – all in time before Gabe actually arrives. Tyson deserves a solid pat on the back.

“Wow, you really outdid yourself here,” Gabe appears in the kitchen out of nowhere and Tyson nearly jumps five feet of the ground because he’s just been contemplating over all the possible teams where he could get traded if this goes terribly wrong.

“Give me a heart attack why don’t you,” Tyson places a hand over his chest.

“Sorry,” Gabe laughs. “What is it you’re cooking anyway? It smells amazing.”

Tyson at least blushes at that, because he can never get used to Gabe praising him. “Swedish meatballs. That fine with you?”

Tyson doesn’t miss that tiny, fond smile on Gabe’s lips. “More than fine with me.”

 

*

 

They sit on the cushioned swing set after dinner, which was pretty much a success. Gabe couldn’t shut up about how delicious the food was and while Tyson thought it was just okay, he let Gabe have a go at it, because come on. Getting your cooking skills praised is always a nice ego boost.

They are drinking wine now and talking softly to each other about their plans for the offseason. Tyson knows they should talk about them, too, but he’s too comfy and mellow to bring himself to do it. Besides the way the fairy lights illuminate Gabe’s pretty face and make his hair shine is hypnotizing. He gets lost momentarily in the way Gabe’s eyes sparkle, the blue of his irises reminds him of the sea right before the sun goes down. It’s calm, welcoming, gleaming softly in the latest sunshine.

“Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come to Sweden with me?” Gabe is looking at him with something akin to hope. And Tyson doesn’t even know if he heard right. He opens his mouth to say something, but apparently he takes too long because Gabe goes on a ramble. “We’d stay in our family summer house by a lake. It’s so beautiful and quiet there, I think you’d like it. The days last forever and-“ he never finishes that sentence.

Tyson kisses him.

Gabe makes a surprised noise, but it takes him all of two seconds to get on with the program. Their initial kiss is chaste and sweet, leaves the tips of Tyson’s fingers tinging with adrenalin and excitement.

“Wait,” Gabe pulls away and Tyson wants to panic, but then Gabe is taking their wine glasses and setting them aside. “Now come here,” he drags Tyson into his lap and Tyson goes willingly with a laugh.

He’s still laughing when he kisses Gabe again. This time the kiss is more awkward, but despite that it’s the best kiss of Tyson’s life. It’s everything he hoped it would be. Like coming home.

Gabe holds him in his arms, uses just the right amount of pressure where he’s clutching on his hips. His hair is soft where Tyson pushes his fingers through it and the kiss gets intense pretty fast. Tyson doesn’t even have time to freak out about the fact that he’s finally kissing Gabe, because everything becomes pointless at that moment. It’s just them, the warmth of the summer night, their ragged breaths and wandering fingers. The lust and arousal that’s palpable in the air between them, something they haven’t allowed themselves to act on until now.

It was worth the wait, Tyson thinks hysterically.

 

*

 

The sun is hanging low over the horizon and it’s almost as if it doesn’t want to go down, hangs there for far too long.

“How come days are so long here?” Tyson asks absently.

Gabe shrugs next to him and shakes his hair like a dog so he sprays Tyson with the lake water still in it. “Oh come on! Have some manners!”

“It’s the Earth rotation,” Gabe says, pointing to the bright horizon and Tyson rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I know that. I was just trying to be romantic here, Gabriel.”

Gabe laughs at him, but doesn’t hesitate to kiss Tyson’s cheek. “We can stay here and wait till it gets dark,” he offers and sits next to Tyson on the deck.

Tyson sighs and leans his head on Gabe’s shoulder. He’s warm from the sun, skin perfectly tanned and smooth. Tyson places a small kiss there. “You were right, it’s really beautiful here,” Tyson tells him as Gabe sneaks his arm around Tyson, pulling him in close. “Thanks for taking me here.”

He knows that this place is special for Gabe and he wouldn’t take just anyone up here. It’s all the more special because Gabe makes Tyson a part of his life. And nothing between them has changed. They still bicker and laugh together and Gabe still makes fun of Tyson’s sweet tooth. Tyson still makes jokes about Gabe’s big head in return and it’s pretty awesome. They have sex now, which is the only thing new to their relationship, but other than that they remain best friends.

It’s all Tyson has ever dreamt about. He can’t believe that he got so lucky with Gabe. That Gabe has waited for him for so long, always there, patient and kind.

He hugs Gabe, arms going too tight around him because he’s scared it’s all a dream. He hides his face in Gabe’s neck, holding back the tears that are suddenly there. Gabe hugs him back, kisses his hair while Tyson shakes and tries not to lose it completely. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

“I’ve got you,” Gabe whispers quietly, his hands running in slow circles over Tyson’s back.

The sun goes down. The air turns cold. But Gabe doesn’t let go. He stays right there with Tyson, solid and safe, never mocking him for his emotional outbursts or clinginess.

“The real MVP,” Tyson mutters under his breath and Gabe laughs, loud and clear and soon Tyson is laughing too.

They’re a mess.

And Tyson wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sap.
> 
> Go yell at me [here](https://tangercookie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
